bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora Goddess Faris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30465 |no = 663 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 127 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 34, 37, 41, 47, 49, 54, 74, 78, 82 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 5, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 21, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 20, 22, 24, 26, 28, 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74, 76, 78 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 13, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 46, 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78, 82, 86, 90, 94 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The second princess of the Principality of Vriksha who sought to protect the faeries’ grove from the god army. After living in the forest, her heart full of vengeance changed, and she decided to protect the forest instead. However, the forest would also come to suffer an invasion from the god army. Always looking forward, she fought with her treasure sword in hand, releasing the tremendous power she had built up and defeating one god after another. Recent studies remark that the precious sword was once a present to the king of Vriksha from the pixie king for the purpose of protecting the forest. It is believed that once the princess took on that role, its true strength was unleashed. |summon = I don't know what my sister expected from me. But I know I'm on the right path! |fusion = My will to save this forest made my sword stronger. But why is that? |evolution = I definitely feel power coming from my sword. These children's will. I want to answer to it! | hp_base = 5163 |atk_base = 1464 |def_base = 1330 |rec_base = 1569 | hp_lord = 5962 |atk_lord = 1964 |def_lord = 1779 |rec_lord = 2100 | hp_anima = 6705 |rec_anima = 1902 |atk_breaker = 2162 |def_breaker = 1581 |atk_guardian = 1766 |def_guardian = 1977 |rec_guardian = 2001 |def_oracle = 1680 | hp_oracle = 5665 |rec_oracle = 2397 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Ares' Excelsior |lsdescription = Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = No one else will get hurt! |bbdescription = 30 combo powerful Earth attack on single enemy & boost HC drop rate |bbnote = 30% boost to self |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 480 |sbb = Treasure blade, empower me! |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, boost HC drop rate & boost to critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns |sbbnote = 85% boost to HC drop rate to self, 45% boost to critical hit rate |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30464 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood |addcatname = Faris3 }}